Yoink
is a Rank D Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Yoink evolves into Gimme starting at level 27. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Yoink has a huge head, pale turquoise tongue, and long arms. He wears a blue kimono with a dull brown sash, sandals, and a green furoshiki with white swirls on his face as a mask. Yoink is proud of his abilities, as he can convince anyone to transfer ownership of property to others permanently. "No take backs!" is his personal catchphrase and philosophy. Anyone Inspirited by Yoink becomes compelled to borrow things from others, then refuse to return them to the rightful owners. Yoink's Inspiriting can also compel people to lend things to others, and force people to express their deepest desires for property and possessions. Yoink also possesses the ability to transfer ownership of even otherwise outrageous and intangible things, such as celebrities and popularity. Profile Yo-Kai Watch 2 Yoink can be found in the Infinite Tunnel. Yo-kai Watch 3 Yoink can be found in the Excellent Expressway. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Yoink appears in EP041, having Inspirited Bear into borrowing stuff from his friends and then refusing to return them, claiming that he's forgotten. Nate identifies Yoink, who shows his ability by forcing Whisper and Jibanyan to lend him their Yo-Kai Pad and chocolate bar, claiming that his powers are unstoppable. Yoink demonstrates his ability on celebrities, giving Jibanyan ownership of Next HarMEOWny as a personal troop of admirers, having Nate's parents invite Nate's favorite television characters for dinner, and even transfers Jibanyan's popularity to Whisper. Seeing that Yoink is so capable, Nate asks Yoink to help his dad, who has been trying to convince Nate's mother to let him purchase a motorcycle. Despite Yoink's attempts to boost Aaron's convincing ability, an infuriated Lily rejects his pleas, knocking Nate, Aaron and Yoink backwards. Stunned, Yoink surrenders his Yo-Kai Medal and turns everything back to normal, restoring ownership of everything he's messed with. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai wants to borrow things, so it attacks its allies.}} |50|Drain|All enemies|Yoink helps himself to enemy HP, sharing it among his allies.}} ||-|6 = Steals an item while attacking an enemy.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): * Freed from Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch 2): "Hey, friend! Can I borrow your watch for a minute?" * Loafing: ''"Oh, yoinks."'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Yoink!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"*chomp*"'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Ptoo!"'' Etymology *"Yoink" is the onomatopoeia word for something being snatched. *"Karipakkun" is a combination of karipaku (借りパク, "borrowing without returning") and pakkun (onomatopoeia for opening up and swallowing something). *"Prestragon" combine the words "prestado" (borrowed) and "tragon" (guzzler) Trivia * Yoink's head looks like Komasan's bag. * Yoink frequently drops lottery tickets after battle. In other languages * Italian: Prestamme * Spanish: Prestragon * German: Schwupp * Portuguese (Brazil): Nhoc de:Schwupp Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps